No solo los ángeles tienen alas
by Vismur
Summary: Los ángeles tiene alas, y al parecer Kaito Kid también. Leve Kaishin.


_Título: No solo los ángeles tienen alas_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Wingfic, humor, crack y un poco de romance._

 _Resumen: Los ángeles tiene alas, y al parecer Kaito Kid también. Leve Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **NO SOLO LOS ÁNGELES TIENEN ALAS**

 **One-Shot**

Kaito tenía un secreto, bien, tenía muchos secretos, pero este era especial, era el número uno de su top personal de secretos, también era el más antiguo.

Por supuesto, hasta que llegó el momento en que tuvo que revelarlo.

Todo empezó en un atraco, todo iba bien, los trucos habituales, la policía siendo un poco incompetente, Shinichi que había regresado a su cuerpo después de acabar con su propia organización, y ahora estaba presente en sus atracos.

Y todo se arruino cuando Snake apareció con sus compinches tratando de meterle una bala en la cabeza, de nuevo, simplemente que estaba más desesperado y había amenazado a Shinichi también, ambos estaban en la azotea rodeados por 4 hombres armados.

\- Kid – murmuró el detective en guardia.

\- Shinichi, cúbrete – sugirió, tratando de discretamente llevar a su manos unas cuantas bombas de humo y gas para dormir.

\- No pienso dejarte solo – murmuró el detective, por supuesto él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, y empezó un enfrentamiento, esquivando balas se encargó de un hombre, Shinichi golpeo con brutalidad a otro, dejándolo inconsciente, Kid se enfrentó a Snake, al que pudo dejar inconsciente después de unos duros minutos, cuando regreso su atención a Shinichi, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del borde, lo cual aprovecho el único hombre que quedaba, en un movimiento audaz, Shinichi cayo del edifico.

\- ¡Shinichi! – gritó, no lo pensó dos veces y con un rápido movimiento de deshizo del sujeto al que estaba enfrentando y se aventó a su detective. Era feliz porque el edifico era alto, y podía llegar rápidamente a su detective.

\- Kid – murmuró el mencionado, mientras era sujetado por la cintura, quedando presionada su oreja en el pecho blanco, sintiendo como el corazón latía rápidamente.

Él no iba a lograrlo con el ala delta no iba a ser suficiente altura, sujetando de manera más firme, se preparó para salvar a Shinichi de otra manera.

Y la multitud jadeo esperando la caída del mago pero se encontró con un espectáculo sorpréndete después de todo Kaito Kid poseía dos grandes y hermosas alas blancas en su espalda, cayendo especialmente lento cuando se presentaron.

\- ¿Kid? – pregunto dudativo y un poco aliviado porque ninguno cayo a su muerte, pero curioso donde saco el truco el mago, ya que esos apéndices se veían bastante reales.

\- No vuelves a hacerme eso, detective – dijo el mago dejando al susodicho en el suelo suavemente, antes de elevarse de nuevo, y salir volando al norte, desapareciendo se su vista. Dejando una lluvia de pluma blancas.

Él estaba anonadado, al igual que los demás espectadores, hasta que se acordó de los bastardos que intentaron hacerle daño al ladrón y regreso para aprenderles con la policía.

Fue liberado a la una de la mañana, y regreso agotado a su casa, solo deseaba dormir y no saber nada hasta mañana pero por supuesto eso no podía ser fácil, en cuanto estaba en dirección a su cuarto, se percató del pequeño camino del plumas, que se dirigían a la biblioteca donde se encontró con Kid, en su sofá, leyendo un libro sobre su estómago, sin camisa, ni corbata, ni chaqueta, y dos alas blancas en su espalda. Solo tenía puesto el pantalón, el sombrero y el monóculo.

\- Buenas noches – anuncio el ladrón con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – tratando de no ver las alas o la piel descubierta.

\- Bueno, no puedo contraer las alas todavía, así que pensé que no te importaría que me quede hasta que no tenga accesorios extra, sería muy incómodo caminar por la calle así – dijo señalando sus alas, las cuales se movieron un poco.

\- ¿Contraer? – pregunto dudativo.

\- Así es, normalmente están dentro de mi cuerpo – explico el ladrón.

\- ¿Son reales? – pregunto de nuevo, sin poder creerlo aun.

\- Bueno sí, pensé que te habías dado cuenta – murmuró levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo? – él se había dado cuenta, pero realmente no había pensado demasiado en eso.

\- Herencia familiar materna – volvió a explicar.

\- ¿Cómo ocultas dentro de tu cuerpo esto? – pregunto de nuevo, después de todo, cada ala media como 4 metros cada uno.

\- Quien sabe – respondió indiferente.

\- Eso no es lógico

\- Hay cosas que no son lógicas

\- Así que te quedaras aquí

\- Sip, en cuanto pueda contráelos me iré

\- Puedes quedarte la noche, no hay transporte que te lleve tan tarde – concedió el detective, sentándose en otro sillón.

\- Eres tan lindo – murmuró divertido el ladrón.

\- Cállate – gruño, mientras tomaba un libro, y se quedaba a esperar, sueño olvidado por el momento.

Cada cuantas páginas, regresaba en mirar los apéndices, quienes se movían, aleteando un poco, soltando unas cuantas plumas, y tratando muy difícil de disimular cuando bajaba en la piel descubierta.

\- Sabes, puedes tocar si tienes tanta curiosidad en lugar de verme escalofriantemente – dijo asustando al detective - solo si eres tú, lo permitiré – dijo giñando un ojo.

\- em bueno – dijo sonrojándose, dejando el libro de lado.

Kid se sentó, para mostrar su espalda, el toco con fascinación las plumas, que era tan suaves como parecía, y la unión del hueso y la carne, la vista de lejos era preciosa, pero de cerca, y poder tocar las articulaciones, los huesos y sentir la calidez viva, se dio cuenta realmente de lo reales que eran.

Aunque aún no sabía cómo se supone debe guardarlas.

En algún momento debe quedarse dormido, porque despertó en el sofá, rodeado de plumas y una nota.

" _Buenos días bella durmiente,_

 _aunque hagas una preciosa manta,_

 _y yo una almohada decente,_

 _la próxima vez, vayamos a tu cama_

 _será más cómoda._

 _K.K._

Shinichi se sonrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **OMAKE:**

Él no podía ver a los ojos a Kaito, Kid para los no entendidos, había descubierto aquel libro sobre mitologías y seres alados, y aun tenia fresca en su memoria ese párrafo.

 _Las entidades aladas, son muy protectoras sobre sus alas, y solo su pareja de por vida, puede tocarlas, acomodarlas y acariciarlas, ya que los une más, además que son una zona erógena, que empieza con la temporada de apareamiento._

En ese momento la frase "solo si eres tú, lo permitiré" tenía sentido, y que Kaito tenía una retorcida mente pervertida, porque antes de empezar su noviazgo ya lo estaba tocando inapropiadamente durante meses.

\- Ve el lado bueno, me tienes en tus manos – dijo divertidamente el mago.

\- Nunca te tocare de nuevo – prometió el detective.

\- Claro, lo que tú digas – dijo con diversión, mientras dos alas empiezan a cubrir su visión.

\- Realmente nunca lo hare – volvió a decir Shinichi.

\- Tenemos toda la vida, y no creo que aguantes tanto – dijo con diversión, usando sus alas para acariciar a Shinichi, el cual se estremeció.

\- Tú pervertido


End file.
